Monster
by InsideTheFangirlsHead
Summary: . Everybody else sees my as an icon. I don't really care how my parents see me. I only care about what one person thinks. I wanted to be her hero. I wanted to be her icon. But now, in her eyes, I'm a monster. - Enobaria coming home from her hunger games


On the screen I see the moment that made me victor playing over and over. My thick hair matted and tangled flows down my back. My eyes are full of elation at what is about to happen. I stare down at the boy who I've pinned to the ground; his arms are held under my knees. He looks at me with fear; he knows he is going to die. But he pleads anyway. We had fought with no weapons, which I now realized was now to my advantage, what I would do next would immortalize me forever. My teeth sank into the warm flesh covering his throat, he screamed. A cold, sharp terrible scream. The scream cut off as I jerked my head to the side, his throat in my mouth and victory in my hands.

That was two weeks ago. Now I sit in the train ready to be taken to the Victors Village in District Two. Brutus and Lyme sit on a couch parallel to the television, regarding the screen with glee.

"That was incredible" Brutus declares yet again. I run my fingers through my newly washed hair in an _aw shucks_ kind of way. Lyme is nodding silently beside him. I run my tongue over my new teeth that I had altered into sharp golden points to commemorate my fantastic win.

"Gonna need to be careful when you get to five," warned Lyme. "They may not be pleased." Brutus scoffs. I don't think "careful" is even in his vocabulary. He turns to Lyme.

"Well he couldn't defend himself, it's his own fault!" He then turns to me. "Enobaria go put on something flashy. That way nobody will be able to look away from are newest victor! You may be one of the most anticipated arrivals since me!" I roll my eyes then and leave the compartment. Brutus' ego is massive.

Forty-Five minutes later I glide through the train dressed in a glitter embellished knee length dress with a studded belt at my waist. We have arrived at the platform in Two. I can already hear the adoring screams of the crowd penetrating the walls of the train. My euphoria grows as each new wave of cheers meets my ears.

"Ladies and gentleman!" Brutus booms, already outside. " Lyme and myself are proud to introduce to you Two's newest victor-" the screams die down just enough so they can hear my name clearly. "Enobaria Maverick!" The crowd's screams turn deafening. Never in my seventeen years have I ever felt so important. I step out onto the platform into the blazing sun. The impossibly loud screams come at me like a tidal wave. They are driven mad by the sight of me. I raise my arm encouraging them to cheer more. I look to Lyme and Brutus who stand to my right clapping, whistling, and hooting in joy. I smile, lips closed, I will reveal my modified teeth at the opportune moment.

"Enobaria, your family." My escort Adelaide Rosewire, suddenly appears at my shoulder. I nod. She subtly points a well manicured finger towards a spot on my left. There stands my family not beaming and cheering like everybody else. They stand very still just looking at me as if they don't quite know what to do. My parents are not your typical Hunger Games obsessed District Two-ers and most definitely did not want any of their kids in the arena. They were extremely put off when I volunteered to be in something they viewed as morally wrong.

In my mothers arms is my four-year-old sister Amilie , the maker of my token. A simple beaded necklace that spelled out _Enbara_. She didn't have an _I _or_ O. _ But I didn't care. I went into the games for her so she could have a better childhood in the Victor's Village. So of course I would wear something to remind me of her in the games. Right now all I want to do is hold her in my arms and tell her stories like I used to .I want to tell her how I changed her life by wining the games.

Acting like a victor that really wants to see their family again I run down the steps of the platform. I know the camera is on my face now wanting to capture the victor reuniting with their family. So it is at that moment I decided to reveal my teeth. There is little distance between me and my family; they can see my teeth perfectly fine. My parents stare at them horrified. They don't like the games so I shouldn't be surprised that they don't like what I had done to symbolize them. I reach my arms towards Amilie knowing the camera will love a victor who's close with their sibling. When Amilie sees my face she screams.

Not a happy scream. A scream of terror, one that I heard many times in the arena. Right before I killed the maker of the sound. Amilie scrambles in my mothers arms trying in vain to distance herself from me.

"I wouldn't get too close." Says my father coolly. "You scare her." The crowd is growing quieter, making my sisters cries more and more noticeable. I tried not to let the hurt show on my face. But all the pride in what I had done was quickly leaking from my body. I won the games for her and she can't even look at me. I hear quick steps behind me.

"Time to go to the justice building," Says Lyme urgently. Nobody wants to see a victor being hated by their family. She grabs my shoulder and starts walking me backwards. I can see the terror in Amilie's face diminishing as I get farther and father away. The crowd quickly fills the gap between me and my sister. This in my parent's eyes might be for the best.

The justice building was cold and grey. I maintain a pseudo confidence air when I am congratulated on my win. I give a cocky thank you for each praise. At least some people are proud of what I did. But even while I'm filled with the glee of receiving praise I rightfully deserve my sisters face flashes before my eyes. Her terror identical to the terror of my many victims.

My family is supposed to be at the justice building. Here to see my moments of glory. But of course they wouldn't come for the winner of a game they felt was barbaric. They wouldn't come for their daughter.

After saying goodbye Brutus comes up and pats me on the back. "Ready to go home?" he says. I'm about to inform him that I don't think my parents want me at home when I realize that by _home_ he means the Victors Village.

" Definitely!" I say trying to maintain my _I'm better then you_ aura in the midst of my excitement.

Adelaide, Lyme and a camera following we exit the double doors to outside where a car awaits. As I make my way down the steps I see a familiar face.

"Dad." I say coolly. He's here by himself so I'm assuming he wants to talk. "Excuse me," I step past Lyme and walk towards my father. "Yes?"I say, raising my brow.

"Where are you going?" He asks warily.

"Home." My words are short and clipped.

"Home?" he pales as if my news frightens him.

"To my new home," I clarify. "In the Victors Village" I am slightly hurt when his colour returns at the fact that I shall not be sleeping under his roof. "I am a victor now, something you have yet to congratulate me on." I say. My lips are slightly parted; his eyes are focused on my teeth.

"Congratulate you on scarring your sister? She wasn't even able to watch your post game interview without trembling. She used to look up to you. You were her _idol. _ That little stunt you pulled in the arena? Ruined all that. In her eyes , you're not her sister.

I've never heard my dad make a speech like that. Never heard him talk with so much revulsion.

"I did that 'stunt' to be able to come back to you guys." I spit through gritted teeth.

"Really? Because I would have thought you did it to scare us away because that's what it did." I feel cold. He doesn't understand.

"Would you rather a dead daughter than me?" I snap, not sure if I want to know the answer.

"If you were dead your sister wouldn't be scared of you." He whispers. His voice is soft, but the statement is a slap across the face. I turn on my heel and storm back to the car. I feel moisture collecting in my eyes. Tears. I bite down on my lip with my canine to bring my mind elsewhere. I sit down in the car and slam the door so hard the car shudders. I glance in the rear-view mirror, my father has already turned away, he doesn't care that he just told me that he'd rather I was dead.

"What was that about?" pries Adelaide.

"He wasn't thrilled with my 'stunt' in the arena." Brutus guffaws.

"Why not?" It's the best thing that's happened in a while. Nobody's ever ripped somebody's throat out! He should be proud!" I afford Brutus a wry smile. I've put on my _I don't care because I'm awesome_ interview persona.

"They think I'm a monster, especially my sister." The words are out of my mouth before I had a chance to think about them. He never said I was a monster. Not out loud. But what I just said was correct. Their behaviour today shows that I am right. Everybody else sees my as an icon. I don't really care how my parents see me. I only care about what one person thinks. I wanted to be her hero. I wanted to be her icon. But now, in her eyes, I'm a monster,


End file.
